The Ranma Trek Original!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: Expands upon "The Ranma Trek Story" beyond just a mere mention of the adventures of Ranma Saotome in the world of 'Trek! A companion to "The Ranma Trek Renaissance" (featuring the world of the Next Generation), which also expands on The Ranma Trek Story. Special guest: Sailor Moon!


**The Ranma Trek Original! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a cross-over fusion story. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story features episodes from the Original Series.**

**Author's Note: Basically, I am expanded on "The Ranma Trek Story" (beyond just a mere mentioned), though in no particular order.**

* * *

**Part 1: "Amok Time!"**

* * *

It was a normal day aboard the Federation starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). Well, it was almost normal…

"Spock's gonna die!" said Lt. Commander Usagi Tsukino (Operations), as she cried in the arms of Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome (Security). They, being the closest to family to Commander Spock, the ship's Vulcan First Officer, received the news of his medical condition from Dr. Leonard McCoy, the chief Medical Officer, in Sick Bay.

"And he won't let me help him out again!"

Nurse Christine Chapel, Dr. McCoy's primary assistant, sighed. She had a thing for Spock, and was jealous that Usagi had been intimate with Spock in the past…

"Well, he didn't want to put you in that position again, considering, well, we're together now," Ranma replied with assurance. Then, he frowns.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"Wait a minute. Why should I feel sorry for a man who had sex with MY wife?"

"Ranma, we've been over this HOW many times?" Usagi said. "We and the rest of the Landing Party were trapped on a planet when…Spock's condition flared up, and I was the only girl around to help him deal with it. I have no regrets helping a FRIEND out, especially since we have a daughter together. And YOU are one to talk, with your thing with Uhura…"

"That's complicated," Ranma replied with a blush.

"Yeah, I bet it is…"

Just then, the ship's commanding officer walks into Sick Bay.

"I want to know what the blaze is wrong with Spock," Captain James Kirk said. "He's been acting strangely, even to the point of countering my orders."

"Um, well, Jim, it's a bit complicated," Dr. McCoy said. "I think 'Bunny' could elaborate…"

"Why do I have to give the captain 'the lecture'?" said Usagi, which caused Ranma to laugh. "Oh, shut up, Ranma."

"No, please, elaborate," Ranma replied with a snicker.

"I want answers, commander," Kirk replied.

"Well, um, it's like this," Usagi said, as she began to tell Kirk what was going on with her former beau Spock

Fifteen minutes later...

"…And that's what 'Pon Farr' is all about," Usagi said, as she turned towards her hand puppet, which looked like a little bunny rabbit in a classic doctor's outfit. "Right, Dr. Bunny?"

"You said it, Usagi!" replied the puppet. "It is a natural part of the reproduction of Vulcan species!"

"And there you have it, captain," Usagi beamed a smile.

"Um, thank you?" Kirk replied, wondering how his Operations Officer managed to pull of her pseudo-ventriloquist act.

"Jim, putting THAT aside, we really need to get to Vulcan ASAP, due to Spock's medical condition," Dr. McCoy said, thinking that it might be time to schedule a psychological evaluation for Usagi, in the near future.

"That serious?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, it is. He's pumping massive amounts of adrenaline into his system, and might end up hurting the crew due to his outbursts-"

"Ahem," Ranma said.

"Okay, MOST of the crew," Dr. McCoy said dismissively. "His desire to mate must be satisfied."

"But based upon what Usagi had said, could we not deal with it here?" Kirk asked.

"It was an emergency thing, sir," Usagi replied. "In fact, I had to initiate it, in order for him to respond."

"And he refused your attention now?"

"It might be because Spock can return home," Ranma replied. "That, or that I am around as a competitor male."

"Ranma, that isn't your ego talking now, eh?" Kirk replied. "And it sounds like you have some pent up grievance towards Spock, in light of Usagi's story."

"If you say so, sir," Ranma said, though, inwardly, he inwardly cursed himself for being obviously transparent in wanting to fight Spock, in order to reclaim his honor, as misguided as it was.

"Humph. Well, we have no choice, but to head straight for Vulcan, though I doubt Starfleet Command will appreciate our delay to the Altair Star System."

A few minutes later...

"Since you won't tell me what is the nature of your First Officer's request, permission DENIED," said Admiral Womack, as Kirk spoke with Starfleet Command on a secured channel.

"I assure you that I do not make such requests lightly, sir," Kirk said.

"Nevertheless, your presence is a must. A show of solidarity will show the Klingon Empire that the Federation will not tolerate aggressive behavior in the region-"

"Sir, let me handle this," Ranma said, as he interrupted the conversation. "Hey, admiral. 'Sup."

"What are YOU doing on this channel?" Womack said.

"I think you should give Captain Kirk some leeway on this," Ranma said. "It's a family emergency…"

Pause.

"And believe that you in particular owe me on this, sir?" Ranma said.

"Okay, then give ONE reason that you think I owe you any favors, commander?"

Ranma pauses for dramatic effect…

"'Za'Ha'Dum'."

Womack grimaces a bit before continuing. While the events in the mysterious "Sector Z" remained classified, many within Starfleet Command knew that Ranma and Usagi participation in the so-called "Shadow War" culminated in the death of one of their children, a necessity that netted the end of the war and the safety of billion of lives. As a result, like now, Starfleet Command had to give leeway whenever the pair have "family business" to attend to.

"You made your point," Womack said with a sigh. "Put Kirk back on line."

"Of course," Ranma said, as he steps back to allow Kirk to resume his conversation.

"Admiral?" Kirk asked.

"Best speed to Vulcan, Jim," Womack said. "And don't be too late to the celebrations."

"We can make it to Altair from our detour with only a day behind our scheduled arrival, sir," Kirk said.

"Good. I'll inform the diplomats of your changed itinerary, though they might not like it. Starfleet Command: Out."

CHIRP!

"Well, that solved one problem," Kirk said, as he stepped back. "But there is still Spock to be concerned about."

"I don't think Spock will be a problem, sir," Usagi said. "I'm sure it will be alright…"

Later, down on the surface of Vulcan…

"WHAT?" everyone who knew Spock yelled. Apparently, only Ranma and Usagi knew that Spock was betrothed to be married to Lady T'Pring, a member of a prominent Vulcan clan. However, what most did not know was that T'Pring wanted a divorce…by ritual combat.

"There will be NO outbursts or interference here, during this solemn occasion!" said the matriarch T'Pau, as she presided over the ceremonies. She then turned towards Ranma.

"And that especially means YOU, 'Vessel of Surak'!"

"I have a name, T'Pau," Ranma said. "Why do you refer to me as a 'thing'?"

"Perhaps Matriarch T'Pau feels that you would, as you would say, 'Put your foot in your mouth'?" said Lady T'Pol.

"I love you, too, dear," Ranma replied sarcastically. Still, he was glad to see T'Pol again, after all this time, especially since they were married.

"Okay, why is Saotome married to two women AND dating Lt. Uhura?" Dr. McCoy asked Kirk. He was on hand as a friend and physician for Spock during his "Pon Farr".

"Wait, why am I talking to you about THIS? Your reputation with the ladies is almost as bad as HIS."

"Calm yourself, Bones," Kirk said, as he sniffed the air. "We have no time for this discussion."

"I'm going to MAKE time, when all this is over-"

"T'Pring, you seek a divorce?" T'Pau asked.

"I do," T'Pring said. "I am not in love with a legend, and I have learned that he has fathered a bastard-"

"Hey!" Usagi yelled, as she covered her daughter's ears. T'Sara, daughter of Usagi and Spock, had a hard life dealing with her unique parentage, so Usagi was understandably upset by the insult.

"It was not Spock's fault!"

"Be as it may, Spock was not faithful, while Stonn has always been there for me," T'Pring said, as she glanced at her lover. "Therefore, I seek a divorce."

Stonn steps forth.

"I would like to initiate the right to challenge Spock for T'Pring's hand in marriage," Stonn says defiantly.

"I see," T'Pau replied, as she glanced towards her would-be father-in-law and his human wife. "It saddens me that I will not join the family of Sarek, as it was originally intended."

"Do not fear, T'Pring," Ambassador Sarek said. "You will always be like a daughter to my wife and I."

"You can always come over at any time, dear," Amanda replied.

"I am honored," T'Pring said.

"Then, T'Pring, choose a challenger for this contest," T'Pau said.

Everyone turns to see Spock in deep meditation, as he prepares himself for battle.

"Poor dear," Amanda said, as she shook her head. "Is there no other way to avoid this?"

"Dear, you knew what is expected of you, when you chose to take my hand in marriage," Sarek replied.

"I know, but there has to be a way resolve this!"

"Honor must be satisfied, and Spock brought this on himself."

"I refuse to accept THAT, dear," Amanda said. "But, I will not interfere…"

"T'Pring?" T'Pau asked again.

"I choose…HIM," T'Pring said, as she points to Kirk, who was the only unmarried non-Vulcan male present.

"Me?" Kirk said in surprise.

"Not me?" Ranma said in surprised, which received a look of feminine disapproval. "I mean, the captain?"

"We have much to discuss before you return to duty, husband," T'Pol said.

"Yes, 'MOM'."

"Uh-uh-uh, none of the sass…"

"Do you accept this challenge, James Kirk?" asked T'Pau, show a bit of impatience on her part.

"I will accept this challenge," Kirk said. "I'll knock Spock out, especially in his condition, and that will be the end of that."

"Um, captain," Ranma began to say. The shadow of the "katra" (or "mind-soul") of Surak had to remind Ranma of an important detail about ritual combat on Vulcan.

"What is it, Chief?" Kirk asked.

"There's something you should know about Vulcan divorce," Ranma said.

"And what is that?"

"Divorce by combat is to the death, James Kirk," T'Pol said.

"What?" Kirk said.

"No!" Spock said, as he struggled to speak, as he approached T'Pau. "You must not allow this!"

"Spock!" Amanda yelled, as T'Pau's guards flanked the Vulcan.

"I mean no disrespect, but Kirk is both my friend and my superior officer. I would rather duel the Vessel of Surak!"

"See?" Ranma said. "Spock wants me to fight him, too."

"Ranma, I'm not going to have you fight my baby's daddy!" Usagi said defiantly. "I don't want T'Sara to grow up to seek revenge, and build some big, evil ship to go after you and the Enterprise!"

"…WHAT?"

"Spock, my godson, you left Vulcan to choose your own path," T'Pau said evenly. "Have you left your heritage behind as well?"

"I am Vulcan," Spock said. "My blood boils. My passion rages. If I must duel, then so be it. SO…BE IT!"

"Well, it looks like we're in for it now," Ranma said, as he brings out a bag of peanuts. "My as well get comfortable-"

"No," T'Pol said. "You will pay attention to these proceedings with respect. This is NOT a sporting event."

"Oh, come on-!"

"I will accept T'Pring's standard, I guess," Kirk said, resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Then prepare yourself!" T'Pau said. "Combat will cease when one or both are dead."

"There has to be a way to deal with this," Usagi said. "I don't want T'Sara to be without a father figure."

"Hello?" Ranma said. "What am I, chop-liver…?"

A half an hour later…

"It is…finished," Dr. McCoy said, as he checked Kirk's vital signs. "His breathing and heart has ceased."

"Then…my friend is dead," Spock said.

"Then we're done here," Dr. McCoy said bitterly, as he stands up. "Since Jim is dead, do I have your permission to take the captain back to the ship?"

"Permission granted, Dr. McCoy."

With that, Dr. McCoy takes the body of Kirk back to the Enterprise via beaming…

"I am sorry, Spock," Sarek said, he tried to comfort his son.

"Oh, Spock," Amanda said. "I'm sorry."

"Do not mourn for me, but rather mourn for the passing a great man," Spock said.

Suddenly, T'Pring gets knocked down with a fist to the side of her head.

POW!  
"Ah!" T'Pring said.

"Get up," Usagi said, as she clinched her fist.

"Usagi, do not do this," Spock said, as T'Pol comforted Usagi.

"But-"

"I know," Spock said, as he looks at his daughter T'Sara. "We have to set the example for T'Sara."

"But it's not fair!"

"Life seldom is…"

Spock then turned towards Ranma.

"When you return to the ship, you will have me arrested for the murder of James Tiberius Kirk," Spock said.

"Alright," Ranma said evenly.

Spock then turned back towards Usagi.

"As the Second Officer, you will assume command of the Enterprise, Usagi," Spock said.

"You know I don't want to do this," Usagi said.

"I know…"

Spock then turned towards his daughter.

"Father?" T'Sara asked.

"T'Sara, I must leave you now," Spock said, as he kneels in front of his little. "Be good while I am gone."

"Yes, Father."

"Son, I will do my best to put in a good word for you," Sarek said.

"We'll deal with this, as a family," Amanda said.

Spock merely nods his head, as he turns towards T'Pring, who had been helped up by Stonn.

"You have your divorce, T'Pring," Spock said.

"And I have my freedom, Spock," T'Pring said. "Thank you for allowing me to have it…and Stonn."

"You are welcome," Spock said, as he turned towards Stonn. "Take care of T'Pring, Stonn. But remember this: you will find that having will not be the same as wanting. It is not logical, but true nevertheless."

Spock said his good-byes to T'Pau, and beams back to the Enterprise…

"Will Spock be alright?" Amanda asked of Ranma.

"I don't know, ma'am," Ranma said, as he looks towards Usagi, who was hugging T'Sara closely. "Internal affairs are a tricky thing, when it comes to Federation law."

"Could the Alliance provide asylum for our son, if necessary?" Sarek said.

"I'll look into it," Ranma said. In spite of the many overtures that the United Federation of Planets have made to normalize relations with the Interstellar Alliance, the Alliance Council—with the Jurai, Minbari, Narn, Centauri Prime being the only founding members left since the end of the Shadow War—has rebuffed such overtures, citing the need to remain independent of the Federation in general, and Earth in particular. Still, there were a number of Starfleet personnel who had went rogue—Ranma and Usagi included—to help the Alliance in its time of need against the mysterious "Shadows", resulting in a special place in hearts of the Alliance's member worlds. Thus, it would be too difficult for someone like Ranma to pull some strings in order to get a returned favor…

"Please," Sarek said. "And I'll do my best to help Spock on my end."

Ranma nods his head in reply, and turned towards his Vulcan wife.

"T'Pol, I-"

"Come back when you are ready, my husband," T'Pol said, as she was about to turn away.

"Wait," Ranma said, as he steps in close. He then presents two of his right fingers—index and middle, together—to T'Pol.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Ranma asked.

"Very well," T'Pol replied, as she presents her own fingers, and placed them across Ranma's.

"In spite of you flaws as a human, I am glad that you have been there for Elizabeth and I," T'Pol said. "And I am proud to be the mother of our daughter Moira."

"I am honored," Ranma said, as he felt T'Pol's love. While Vulcans are known for their impeccable logic, they still felt affection towards another.

"Oh, so you are cheating right in front of me, eh?" Usagi said with an obviously fake and exaggerate glare.

"Usagi, I'm not cheating!" Ranma said, before realizing that his other wife was mocking him. "Humph. Very funny…"

A short time later, back on the Enterprise…

"Well, how about that?" Usagi said, as she performed the final flight before the Enterprise heads off to the Altair Star System. Typically, she and Ranma worked the night shift, which is why they were both relief personnel when it came to Bridge functions.

"Dr. McCoy used a drug to simulate the captain's death."

"At least, T'Pau accepted what happened as valid, and didn't invalidate the divorce," Ranma replied. "And now, it's all over…"

Just then, Spock steps onto the Bridge for the night rotation, only, he was carrying a small package in hand.

"Ah, Spock-kun," Usagi said in surprise. "You're up."

"I have decided to make up for…lost time, by returning to duty," Spock said. "And after being in the throes of my…condition, I am glad to do so."

"That's good to know," Ranma said.

"So, what do you got there?" Usagi asked.

"A most…curious thing," Spock said, as he glanced at the package, before extending it towards Ranma. "I was asked by T'Pau herself to give this to you."

"Oh?" Ranma replied, as he took the package. "What is it?"

"I do not know."

"Open it, and see what's inside," Usagi said.

With a shrug, Ranma opened it to reveal a 3-dimensional lithogram of T'Pau herself…a MUCH younger T'Pau, who was in a sexy poise dressed in lingerie.

"Um, huh," Ranma said.

"Fascinating," Spock said.

"That picture has an inscription," Usagi said, as she began to read the Vulcan words in "Standard". "'This is what you could have had, my Vessel. XOXO.' Whoa."

"These words seem unbecoming of Lady T'Pau," Spock mused. "Not very logical."

"When it comes to women, they ain't logical to begin with," Ranma replied, as he sees Usagi giving him the look of feminine disapproval. "What?"

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi replied, as she shook her head at the thought that, even after all these years, her husband can be a tad "thick" when it comes to the ways of womanhood…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "That Which Survives!"**


End file.
